


We'll Make Them Hate Us

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Horcruxes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon watched as red stained the beautiful creatures lips, tilting his head in question. The wizard raised an eyebrow in return as the demon watched him drink. </p>
<p>The King of the Crossroads tilted his head in question, eager to distract the wizard from his brief laps in judgement. "Is there any particular reason you summoned me, love?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Make Them Hate Us

\---

Crowley watched the wizard that sat in front of him, he was short with some of the most beautiful eyes that the King of the Crossroads had ever seen and they were absolutely mesmerising. Even as the wizard glanced at him, his eyed almost hidden by his messy black hair. 

Crowley raised an eyebrow in question, sitting back in to the high backed chair in what appeared to be a library, magic buzzing in the air as the wizard raised a glass of wine to his lips. 

The demon watched as red stained the beautiful creatures lips, tilting his head in question. The wizard raised an eyebrow in return as the demon watched him drink. 

The King of the Crossroads tilted his head in question, eager to distract the wizard from his brief laps in judgement. "Is there any particular reason you summoned me, love?" 

The wizard smiled at him and is Crowley was a lesser man, or even human at all really, he would have turned around the moment the wizard looked at him. But as it was, he knew a good opportunity when it presented himself, and this seemed to be just that. 

"Call me Harry," The wizard, Harry, smiled as he he allowed his glass to fall from his hand, only to disappear with a faint pop as it vanished before hitting the ground. "Now tell me Crowley, King of the Crossroads," His eyes bright with amusement as Crowley leaned forward in interest, "What do you know about horcruxes?"

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fall Out Boy - 'It's Not A Side Effect Of The Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love'
> 
> "Put your hand between   
> An aching head and an aching world  
> We'll make them so jealous  
> We'll make them hate us  
> An aching head and an aching world  
> We'll make them so jealous  
> We'll make them so jealous"


End file.
